


I've Noticed That You Can't Sleep At Night

by arminhair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU: armin dies, I Made Myself Cry, Poetry, this is only deep if u want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminhair/pseuds/arminhair
Summary: How do you live with guilt?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 23





	I've Noticed That You Can't Sleep At Night

There was nothing to remember you by. I couldn’t even grab anything, it was all welded to your body. Your hungry, rattling breaths haunt me like some kind of ghost. I told you to keep breathing and you obeyed. Count to ten. Keep breathing.  
Commander tells me to unpack my feelings, but what is there to unpack? Grief? Guilt? How do you live with guilt? There is no bag where I packed these feelings. I scream into my pillow. I take deep breaths. I count to ten. I scream. I breathe. I speak. 

_-I wish that I could have called you darling, just once. I wish that I could hold your hand one last time. So here: Darling, I trust you._

I hate red hair now. It reminds me of death.  
If only I could have reached out just a little bit further. If only I hadn’t believed you. I scream into my pillow. There were no eyelids to close, but there were no eyes to see. The worst part is that I can’t ever get this thing off my chest. I scream into my pillow. I breathe. 

_-Can you hear me? Can you feel my touch? It hurts to breathe. Can you hear me? Did you believe me? I love you._

I think that I am going deaf.


End file.
